


Movie Night

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wins. She always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Okay, but why. Why does is always have to be this movie? Thousands of other movies and we always have to watch this one," says Jackson. He holds up a worn-down looking copy of 'The Notebook' and looks at it with disgust.

Lydia grins and wiggles into a more comfortable position on the couch. "Don't lie. You love this movie. I see you tearing up every time we watch it."

"Those are tears of boredom. This is the most boring movie I've ever seen."

There's a tense stare down between the two of them, but Lydia wins. She always wins.


End file.
